


A fanfictionous apology

by G4l4xy_Cupc4k3



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4l4xy_Cupc4k3/pseuds/G4l4xy_Cupc4k3
Summary: This is a tf2 scout/Medic story based on real life events of my daily life...And also my first fanfiction...It's about Scout being the teams stress ball and faking suicide...how will the team reakt to such a move? And what will happen if they find out that this is just a stupid joke?...Suicide trigger warning ahead for ppl who get easily triggered by suicide...





	A fanfictionous apology

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Zombie, for beta-reading it for me!  
> And I am sorry to those I have shocked on discord...I still regret it and I hope ya'll get over it...Anyway...enjoy my crappy fanfiction!

It was a stressful day for the red team. Not even once did they manage to capture the intelligence. When the battle ended, they always start picking on one of their teammates for loosing...And this someone is poor scout, who did his best like everyone else...

"Bloody hell! We lost because of you!!" "You are useless" "what a disappointment" "MAGGOT"  "Are you going to cry? Go back where you came from, big baby!" "Gott verdammt!! Das ist alles deine Schuld!!" And so it went...All the way to his bedroom...And still, a few where insulting him through the door. Scout just took his headphones and his Walkmann and started listening to music from his favorite singer 'Tom Jones'.

It always cheers him up in times like this. Wich is everytime they loose. Scout finally relaxed and allowed himself some rest after a hard battle, but his mind was still racing. 'Everytime we loose, they only pull me down more...why won't they stop being so cruel towards me...' he thought. 'I swear they wouldn't even notice the difference if I wouldn't be alive anymore.'

Tears welled up his eyes unnoticed. "I just want to be appreciated for once" he whispered. And short after, he fell asleep. The next day went worse than yesterday. After a very awkward silence on the breakfast table, they went to the locker room to prepare for battle.

The poor Scout sat lonely in a corner of the room while the others were talking and laughing. Most of them were talking about scout, mocking him. And spy being a big jerk, telling some of scouts embarrassing secrets.

"Capture the intelligence" the voice boomed from above and everybody went on the battlefield. Not long after, the actually nice looking landscape became a bloody massacre. Scout managed to get the intelligence and ran away. Sadly, since nobody was backing him up, he ran into a BLU heavy. Afterwards he didn't once managed to get to the BLU base...

He was exhausted...And tired out from all the insults he was given...after the 13th respawn, he just went to a corner of the battlefield and tried to block out everything and everyone. He relaxed a bit, still being cautious enough for any unexpected surprises. 

He sighed. Silent and unnoticed tears run down his visibly tired face. He enjoyed the sight of the empty landscape in front of him...Empty...like his heart...

The battle was already over, but he still sat on the same spot as hours ago. He didn't even notice the beautiful sunset...Like he wouldn't even see the beauty of live anymore...It was like he was gone...Away...Not on this planet...

After the Sun set, he finally awoke of his dream like state and went back to the base. Definitely...It was worse. Everyone was yelling at him and rudely questioning him why he wasn't on the battlefield and where he was. 

The yelling finally stopped when the food got served. Good, scout was starving! Scout took a plateful and sat back down to chew on whatever grayish and chunky goo got served. It was probably Medics turn to cook...And he is the worst cook of all...Afterwards Scout went straight to his room.

Back on the battlefield, he had time enough to think about everything and came to a conclusion. It was 2 in the morning when he went to the locker room. Luckily, nobody was awake at that time. 

Back in his teenage years, he learned how to pick locks to steal things. And with ease he picked spys locker. He stole one of spys dead ringer and a cloak watch. He also stole a long rope from engineer and locked them back up again. He went back to his room.

He made a slip knot and hung it on a small hook on the ceiling. He tightend the rope around his neck and opened the dead ringer. 3,2,1,SNAP!! A false corpse was hanging on the rope...Phase one, done...Now he only had to wait till morning and be invisible for as long as necessary... 

___________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Medic was the first one to notice that something was fishy. He just didn't know what. Maybe the food was too cold? Or one of his many organs in the fridge expired? No...It was something way bigger.

5 minutes till battle and the scout was nowhere in sight and Medic REALLY seemed to be the only one to notice. "Say, Herr spy, have you seen ze scout today ?" Medic asked "It's like he just disappeared..." "oh bonjour docteur, no I 'ave not seen this nuisance. I wonder if 'e might be still in bed?" Spy calmly said, while lighting one of his expensive cigarettes.

Medic ran to scouts room. He knocked on his door "Scout? Have you overslept again?" No answer. He knocked again. "Scout? Hey! Wake up!" Medic became inpatient. "OK zhen...If you won't come out, I will have to come in!" Still no answer.

He slowly pushed down the door handle and opened the door. He almost fell backwards at the sight in front of him. He slammed the door shut, leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor with his knees against his chest. "Mein Gott..." he sobbed.

30 seconds remaining and medic finally came back to the locker room. Light red eyes from unnoticed crying. Medic positioned himself in the far back to avoid any questions. To his luck, spy came to him "And? Where is 'e?" "gone..." Medic mumbled "Gone...Where?" Spy asked. "DEAD! HE. IS DEAD!" Medic yelled frustrated. Everyone looked at him shocked and confused. 

The battle was horrible. No one was really capable of concentrating. All they could think of was scout. Was it true? Or did Medic lie to them? No...he is the Medic...He wouldn't lie about something like this.

After battle, a few went to Medics infirmary to see scouts corpse. The others just couldn't stand to loose someone so young and (if you could call him) innocent. He was the youngest member of the team- No...Family...

when The last one finally left the infirmary, Medic sat on a chair next to scout. He smoothly stroked over scouts chest with his gloveless hand. "Es tut mir leid..." he barely whispered. He carefully stroked his hair. Tears started to well up his eyes..."We...I've..never meant to hurt you..." he said between sobs. He stood up and went to his room, which was behind one of the doors in the infirmary. 

Scout stood in a corner of the infirmary ,invisible,  watching medic sit down in a chair next to his corpse. He whispered something scout couldn't quite understand and stroked his chest 'what is he doing?' Scout thought. "We...I've..never meant to hurt you..." 'too late...wait...what?' Scout was confused and the next thing he knew was that medic started to cry and pet his hair. 'MEDIC and CRYING? Ok...what have I missed?' And then medic left through a door. 

Scout as well left and went to his hideout, which was a little and abandoned shack in the desert, far away from the base. He made this little hideout himself...It was almost completely burnt but the floor, some things and a few part of walls survived so he did his best and made a 8×10 square meters room full of half burned things and some stuff he brought himself. He uncloaked and went to the fridge to take out a soda can and threw himself onto his whacky bed, still thinking about what just happened.  
"What if it wasn't the best decision after all?" 

___________________________________________________

 

Medic woke up, trembling and bathed in sweat. It seems like he was crying too. Another nightmare. It has been 2 weeks since scout "died" and Medics nightmare just keep repeating. Seeing scout hang himself. His breath was shaky and his eyes were red from all the crying. It was 2 in the morning when he woke up and sleeping was out of question so he went to the kitchen and brew himself a coffee.

It is already 6 am and soldier came into the kitchen "GOOD morning cupcake! Slept well?" Soldier gleefully yelled as usual. Medic just glared at him. "Nevermind..." soldier said. But it really wasn't hard to see that medic was indeed not well at all...His tired expression all the day...His red, puffy eyes from all the crying and the unnoticed tear stains on his cheeks...

Everyone was awake now and sat on the breakfast table, eating silently. Everyone had that dead expression on their face. "It feels so...empty...without scout" Engineer said with a guilty undertone. Everyone sighed "Thank god some lad finally said it" demoman sighed. "It all wouldn't have happened if we would have treated him better" sniper mumbled. "Hudda" pyro agreed. "I think it hurt doctor most of us" heavy said and looked at medic worried. Medic poked his food with an empty expression on his face...not paying any attention at all. "Doctor...?" Heavy tried to reach him. Medics eyes darkened like he could kill everyone at that moment, still not paying attention.

Not even in battle has Medic been paying much attention and the other team used it as advantage. He died almost over 30 times. And they lost. Like they did the last 2 weeks. "Somethings off with tha red team!" BLU scout yelled to their sniper. "Yeah...And I noticed that their scout wasn't on the field the past 2 weeks" BLU sniper yelled from his nest to BLU scout. "Do you think it has something to do with their odd behavior?" BLU scout asked. Sniper thought for a second. "Yeah...I think something bad happened to their scout...and have you seen their medic? A complete mess" "Yeah...it hit him the worst...Maybe their scout died" Scout yelled while crushing red demomans skull. Sniper hummed as response.

Everyone sat on the table. No one said a word. No one DARED to break the silence. Medic passed out on the table from exhaustion. And spy was the first one to say something. "I can not believe that scout never noticed that our docteur 'ad a crush on 'im." a few nodded "it must be torture for that man to go on..." Engineer said. "We really should have treated that lad better." Demoman slurred.

Scout sat balled in a corner of the dining room, listening to the silence. A loud thud broke the silence though. Medic passed out. A minute later spy started talking " I can not believe that scout never noticed that our docteur 'ad a crush on 'im." 'WHAT?!' Scout wanted to scream. 'Doc had a crush on me?!!' He stood up in shock and looked at spy in disbelief. 'Doc had a crush on me...And I didn't notice...well DUH obviously, I am awesom- HE DID?' Scout couldn't stop arguing with himself, so he left to his hideout.

"Man...I REALLY messed up this time...How am I gonna undo this mess!?" He yelled at himself. He took a can of bonk and a sandvich. "I bet they are already seaching a replacement for me...Replace...ment- OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH I GOT IT I GOT IT!!" He jumped up from his chair to get a piece of paper and a pen. "But first...what does spy always say...Think before you act!" He opened his can of bonk and took a sip. 

The next day he woke up, still sitting on his table. "mmmm~" he lazily stretched himself and rubbed his eyes.  "Man...I couldn't think of anything...Of course...my plan is awesome but I only have, like, 30% of a plan..." He sighed. "But I need at least 70% of it to work. This will be harder than expected..."

To be continued!..

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 3 chapters I wrote on memo on my phone...Well...Back to work :D


End file.
